


Gorgeous Love

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Kissing, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Amusement Parks, Anger, Animals, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Beds, Begging, Belonging, Bickering, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blackmail, Blushing, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Caught, Character(s) of Color, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Children of Characters, Clinging, Comedy, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Computers, Confessions, Conversations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Curiosity, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Debt, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Devotion, Digital World, Disapproving Family, Discipline, Double Dating, During Canon, Eating, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Established Relationship, Extortion, Eye Contact, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Forced Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Games, Geniuses, Happy, Happy Ending, Hats, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Humiliation, Humor, Idols, Imagination, In-Jokes, In-Laws, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Insults, Japanese Character(s), Jokes, Joyful, Judgment, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lectures, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Machines, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Metaphors, Mild Language, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Miracles, Mischief, Money, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Nightmares, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parenthood, Partnership, Paternal Instinct, Pining, Plans For The Future, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Pretending, Pride, Prodigies, Psychological Warfare, Public Display of Affection, Puns & Word Play, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Revenge, Role Models, Roller Coasters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Denial, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sisters, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Storytelling, Strategy & Tactics, Summer Camp, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Swearing, Sweet, Talking Animals, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Up, Teasing, Technology, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Two Fathers, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Urban Fantasy, Villains, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Takaishi Takeru, Ishida Yamato, and the Motomiyas go out on a group date. What do the two couples, one willing and one unwilling, do while waiting their turn to board the roller coaster? [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Gorgeous Love

Gorgeous Love

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Daisuke x Takeru, one-sided (canon) Jun x Yamato. Referenced one-sided Taichi x Yamato.

Summary:

Takaishi Takeru, Ishida Yamato, and the Motomiyas go out on a group date. What do the two couples, one willing and one unwilling, do while waiting their turn to board the roller coaster?

* * *

Yamato cursed. Takeru begged him. He begged him!

“I’ll hold you if you’re afraid, Yamato-kun!” Jun hung off his arm, already a ball and chain.

 _Takeru_ so _owes me for this!_

Yes, half his college fund, or his revenge would make the Dark Masters look like a snivelling pile of Numemon by comparison!

The Ishida/Takaishi brothers were on a double date with the Motomiyas. A nightmare scenario Yamato should never have allowed. Yet here they were, in line for the roller coaster. Several park patrons stood between them, since Jun bought corn dogs first.

“I’m beginning to think Jun walking in on us wasn’t such a bad thing,” Takeru whispered to his boyfriend.

“Did you leave your brain behind in the Digital World? You have no idea how mean my dumb sister can get! She’ll be using this as an excuse to shame me for the rest of my life! And even worse, Yamato-san’s about to pop a blood vessel and _murder_ me!” Daisuke bit nervous crescents into his nails.

“Better iron out your differences now, rather than after the wedding,” he kidded, embracing Daisuke from the rear and locking his elbows under his chin.

Daisuke’s face turned pink. He hated seeming weak in front of him (because they had an unspoken understanding that Takeru was somehow the “girl” in their relationship), but a part of him dug the blond’s rascally side.

“Let me handle Niisan. Don’t forget: I’ve got dirt on him too. How else would I have convinced him to go along with this?”

“Is there a sibling blackmail code I’m unaware of? You and Jun are _devious_ to us!”

His interest in the secret Takeru wielded over Yamato shot up faster than a drop tower’s plunge.

Unable to keep his big mouth shut (it was a big mouth, after all), Patamon leaned forward heavily on Takeru’s hat and spun the tale, “This one time, at summer camp…”

“Patamon.” Takeru put his foot down.

“What is it? What is it? Spill!” Daisuke’s childish curiosity made him impossible to refuse.

“Koushiro-san and I were playing hide-and-seek. Or, more accurately, _I_ was hiding. Koushiro-san pretended to count while fixing his laptop.”

“Yeah? Yeah? Yeah?”

“I was under the bed. Nine, when it happened. They swore each other to secrecy.”

“Uh-huh! Uh-huh!”

“Oniichan and Taichi-san…They accidentally kissed.”

“No way! With Taichi-senpai? Why am I just hearing this? Is that the reason Yamato-san won’t take Neechan out voluntarily? Does he have it bad for Taichi-san?”

Patamon couldn’t resist being “That Guy,” snarking, “No, Daisuke’s sister is really scary!”

Pausing to lecture him on considerateness, Takeru finally answered, “Oniichan says it meant nothing. Taichi-san might disagree, judging from his eye contact.”

“Eye contact?”

“The same kind I gave you before we started dating, though you took _forever_ to notice.” He demonstrated for emphasis.

“Bastard, I’m sorry I’m slow!”

Sigh. Back to missing the signs.

It occurred to Takeru that if an “I do” existed in their future, they’d need to childproof Daisuke’s language. He didn’t want to bring up Daisuke Jr. and/or Takeru Jr. in a swear-happy environment.

Clicking through the turnstile and choosing a car to ride, Takeru waved at Jun, whose sustained smothering of his brother got his creative juices flowing.

_Change of tactics._

“Daisuke-kun, I’ll hold you if you’re afraid.”

“Bas –!” Daisuke caught himself. “I’m not a wimp!”

“Okay then…”

Ticked by Takeru’s unspectacular reaction, Daisuke snatched his hand. “But I’ll hold you anyway.”

Well, isn’t that a miracle? There was hope for him yet.


End file.
